


Where Were We

by SoGayItHurts



Series: Ends With A Kiss | Neymes [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Attention-desperate Neymar, Davi is so adorable and lovely and cute and amazing, James is still soft, M/M, Ney lowkey gets bullied but what can yah do, a true gay icon, basically my boys being cute with Davi, fluffy boyfriends, that’s literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayItHurts/pseuds/SoGayItHurts
Summary: James and Neymar look after Davi, even though they’re pretty sure he’s five times smarter than the both of them.————————————————Sorry my summaries are still horrible but I love three (3) fluffy boys.





	Where Were We

 

The doorbell rang.

“Who is it?” An excited Davi Lucca bobbed his head from underneath a pillow, thrilled at the sound.

“It’s James, do you remember him?” Neymar asked, putting down the table tennis racket and walking towards the door.

Seeing as Davi got to stay with his dad for the week, their entire day had been spent with the two being idiots. They went mountain-climbing in the morning, where Davi gracefully did everything perfectly and Neymar ended up being carried back down, because he was entangled in the rope.

So they settled for something less stressful in the afternoon, and settled with table tennis. Where Davi was once again absolutely thrashing Neymar, even though he could hardly reach the table.

“No, I don’t know him,” Davi skipped towards his father, “Is he scary?”

Neymar laughed, looking down at the four-year-old.

“Yeah, he’s really scary. He has sharp, sharp teeth and scary eyes and horrible horrible claws that he uses to SNATCH,” Neymar teased, spinning Davi around, before lifting him off his feet and tickling his tummy.

“Daddy! Stop!” Davi giggled, half scared.

The doorbell rang again, and Neymar scurried towards it, Davi trailing along behind him.

He opened the door to a hooded, smiling James who stood in the dark.

“Took you long enough to answer the door,” He greeted. Neymar rolled his eyes before holding his arms out to hug him, though he was immediately ignored.

Instead, James gasped dramatically, gently pushed Neymar out of the way and running towards a scared Davi.

“He’s so big, now!” He lifted Davi up gently and rested him on his hip. Davi giggled, whispering an ‘I’m not big’ and then wrapping his little arms around James’ neck.

“Oh, great, I don’t even get a hug?” Neymar asked, a little smile on his face.

“Oh. Sorry, Ney,” James apologised, still playing with Davi’s hair and gushing over how much he’d grown.

“It’s fine that you love Davi more than me,”

“Oh shush,” James gently pushed him before carrying Davi down to the living room, followed by an attention-desperate Neymar.

For about ten minutes, James and Davi giggled and whispered to each other in a language Neymar wasn’t even sure was real.

“What are you guys TALKING about?” Neymar finally asked, feeling slightly left out.

“Davi said I’m his favourite,”  
“But I’m his DAD,”

“Yeah, but he still says I’m his favourite,”  
“But you’ve met him twice,”

“Still,”

Neymar chuckled once before turning to Davi, who sat comfortable between them.

“Davi, who’s your favourite person?”  
“Mummy,”  
“And then who?”  
“Hammie,”

James laughed, pointing a finger at his boyfriend.

“Hah hah, in your face,”  
“Oh shush,”  
“You can call me Mr Steal-Your-Son from now on,”

“But, Davi, you said you didn’t remember him like five minutes ago,”  
“But now I do,” Davi giggled, as if he was almost purposefully annoying his own dad.

“And now we’re best friends,” James teased, high-fiving the little boy and then looking at Neymar with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Daddy’s a bit weird, isn’t he?” James whispered to Davi, just enough so that Neymar could hear.

“Daddy’s always weird,” Davi giggled before he once again, gave James a high-five and Neymar rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Davi gasped.

“Do you wanna hear what he did this morning when we went mountain climbing?” He asked James, who eagerly nodded his head.

Neymar sighed and got up.

“I’m going to the kitchen to make Davi CoCo Pops, you guys are just bullying me,” He left the room, leaving Davi and James alone to snicker.

Five minutes later and James strolled in to the kitchen, tiptoeing behind his boyfriend and then kissing the side of his neck.

When Neymar didn’t react in any way, James furrowed his brow and moved his lips up his neck, he wrapped both his arms gently around the smaller man’s waist, still passionately kissing him, getting closer and closer to Neymar’s face.

Still no reaction.

And there wasn’t for a while, until James’ lips plagued Neymar’s jaw and his hair tickled Neymar’s ear.

“What do you want, traitor?” Neymar asked, weakly holding in a smirk.

“Oh, now you wanna talk?” James asked, moving his lips from Neymar’s face for seconds before carrying on completely devouring his boyfriend’s cheek in kisses.

“Where’s Davi?” Neymar asked, still not mentioning the fact that James was not letting go of his face.

“I put a movie on for him,” James gasped as he moved his lips from Neymar’s skin, but then eventually pressed down on his cheek.

“Good ‘cause he needs to get to bed,” Neymar said, pouring warm milk into a glass and placing it alongside a bowl of CocoPocs. James frowned up at his boyfriend.

“Why are you frowning?” Neymar asked when he realised James was staring at him.

“Because you’re not reacting at all to me literally snogging the life out of you,”

“Well, I’m sorry, I thought you said I was weird,”

“Oh, come on, is that it? You’re weird but I really really love you,”

“More than Davi?”  
“I can’t answer that,”  
“Your actual boyfriend or his son?”  
“I don’t know,”  
“You’re a right bully, you are,”

“Weirdo,” James chuckled, before Neymar attacked him in a harsh clash of their lips, which nonetheless lead to a heated, kitchen table make-out session.

It was practically all tongue, as Neymar sat atop the kitchen table, his taller boyfriend stood inbetween his legs. It didn’t look like they were going to stop any time soon, until a confused and tired Davi opened the kitchen door.

“Daddy, where’s my CoCo Pocs?” He asked, rubbing his eyes as the two men scattered off each other.

“Here, it’s here, come on, let’s go and watch the movie,” Neymar replied, giving Davi his food and then holding his hand as the little boy skipped all the way back to the living room.

The film was interesting, for Davi anyway, he gasped and he laughed and he frowned at the villain, it was unbearably cute.

Eventually, after the hour-long movie had ended, Neymar turned to his beloved son, who was asleep and leaning on his arm.

“James, look, Davi’s aslee-“ Neymar began to tell his boyfriend, until he realised James was also asleep. Sometimes, James was more of a soft child than Davi himself, too naive and innocent for his own good.

And it was silent, and Neymar smiled as the two people he loved most lay asleep, calm, tranquil, making him happy. But his favourite thing about them being so soundly asleep, was that he got to wake them up.

He found a certain recording on The tv he always kept, a short clip from a TV show involving a man screaming like bloody murder. He smirked to himself, as he turned the volume up to the maximum and the man’s screams pierced through the silence.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” The male’s voice was heard from miles away, he screamed and he yelled and he cried, enough to wake James and Davi up in seconds.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” James asked, slightly traumatised but mostly angry that he was woken from his slumber. Davi rubbed his eyes open and then hit his dad’s arm.

“Stop doing that!” Davi grumpily stated, now fully awake.

“Well, you need to have a bath and get ready for bed, buddy,” Neymar stated, standing up, holding hands with Davi and then leading him upstairs.

  
“You know...I could put him to bed for you,” James told him, as they entered the lavish bathroom.

“I am not leaving you alone with my son, babes,” Neymar smirked.

“Oh, come on, you get a day off, just for today,” James requested, Neymar stopped and looked at him.

“Are you sure you wanna?”  
“Yeah, yeah, It’ll give you a break,”

“But are you sure you can do everything?”  
“I’m not gonna MURDER your son in a timespan of fifteen minutes,”

“But if you need any help-“  
“I’ll call you, I know, go downstairs, make yourself some food,”

Neymar smiled, kissing James’ cheek and then hugging him aggresively.

“I love you so fucking much,”

“Thank me later,” James placed a hand on Neymar’s hair and ruffed it about, “Now where’s the little one?”

Merrily, Neymar strolled downstairs. It crossed his mind a lot, adopting children with James, growing old with James, spending the rest of his life with James.

In fact, he was certain he hadn’t gone a day without the thought of his retirement crossing his mind. Not now, but eventually, he would retire from football, and he’d have a normal life. And then maybe, nobody would care about his love life and whether or not he was in a relationship with James.

Sooner or later, he’d be free to keep James forever. And that was exactly what he would do.

“Ney!” James’ voice called from far upstairs, almost twenty minutes later.

“Yeah, babes?” Neymar yelled back.

“Davi wants you to come and say goodnight,”

Taking his sweet time, Neymar entered the large spare bedroom he used whenever Davi was staying over and gently sat down on the bed.

“Look at you, all warm and ready for bed,” He smiled, ruffing Davi’s hair.

“Hammie said he would read me a story if I was quick,”

“Did you say thank you to him?”  
“Yeah, is he gonna stay with us?”  
“Yup,”  
“Forever?”

“No, until tomorrow morning,”  
“Aww,” Davi frowned.

“GUESS WHO GOT A STORYTIME BOOK?” James kicked the door open and Davi clapped in joy.

“Story!” He cheered, as James sat on the other side of the bed, facing Neymar.

And he began to read.

Davi listened attentively as the story unfolded, giggling with James whenever he acted out a character. And Neymar just watched and smiled.

He wished it was always like this. He wished he could be happy and live with his two favourite idiots, and watch them laugh and smile forever.

But seeing as it was a temporary moment and sooner or later, James would go back to Madrid and Davi would go home to his mum, he knew his wishing was practically useless.

So he took in as much as he could and overwhelmed himself with love for the two.

Once the story was finally complete, Davi yawned and then began to doze off slowly.

“Night Daddy, night James,”

Neymar placed a kiss on his son’s temple and then exited the room, flicking off the lights.

“Pretty good with childcare, don’t yah think,” James smiled as they walked towards Neymar’s bedroom.

“Who you?”

“Yes, me,”  
“Whatever you say, babes,”

James nudged Neymar’s shoulder but then interlocked their fingers together.

“I really do love you,” Neymar stated.

“Davi loves me more,”  
“Don’t get too happy, he’ll forget by tomorrow,”

“Maybe you’ll forget too,”  
“Maybe I _will,_ ” 

They finally reached the bedroom door, and Neymar pushed it open, quickly shutting it after James walked in.

“Now...” He began, glaring directly at James’ lips and not moving his eyes. He pressed his body against the taller boy’s and wrapped a hand around his back, smirking up at him as he continued to speak.

“Where were we?”

 

 


End file.
